Coy de Colville
Coy de Colville is the first tribute ever to be created by Elvaly. Coy is a tribute to the Harry Potter character Draco Malfoy. Coy is the only child of Caleb and Alice de Colville. The de Colvilles are very proud of their district and social status. Coy was raised in an atmosphere of regret that Alistair Avery had not succeeded in becoming president of Panem. In childhood, Coy associated mainly with the district 1 children of his father’s ex-Gamemaker cronies. When he came of age Coy enrolled at a Career Academy where he was taught to use weapons and survive in the Games. Early Life Coy is the only child of Caleb and Alice de Colville. Coy was raised in an atmosphere of regret that Alistair Avery had not succeeded in becoming president of Panem, although he was prudently reminded that such sentiments ought not to be expressed outside the small circle of the family and their close friends ‘or Daddy might get into trouble’. The de Colvilles are very proud of their district and social status, they are able to maintain a respectable public image while being allies with Alistair Avery. Caleb is a Gamemaker who avoided imprisonment following the Disaster Games by claiming that he had been forced, while Alice merely agreed with the ideology of district supremacy. The de Colvilles spoils their son, giving him the best of everything as far as material possessions go. The only hand-me-down thing Coy ever received was the old family prejudice against lower districts, and rebels; in short, prejudice against anyone who is not from district 1, 2 or 4, or anyone who supports these types of people. In childhood, Coy associated mainly with the district 1 children of his father’s ex-Gamemaker cronies. When he came of age Coy enrolled at a Career Academy where he was taught to use weapons and survive in the Games. Strategies Interview Angle Being bad boy but still loyal to the Capital and his district, Coy will try to win the hearts of the audience with his manipulating charm. Alliance Coy will only team up with the careers from district 1, 2 and 4. Even if a strong tribute wants to join him, Coy will not allow it if he/she is not from one of the three real career districts''The de Colville Family only acknowlege District 1, District 2 and District 4 as ''real career districts.. Bloodbath Strategy Team up with the Careers and go for the kill. Relying on his weapon abilities and teammates he will try to get rid of as many enemies as possible and defend the Cornucopia. Games Strategy Stick with the Careers at all times helping them slaughter the other tributes. Towards the end of the Games - if still alive - he will begin to backstab his allies in order to take out the most powerful opponents. After all there can only be ONE winner and Coy would like it to be him. Physical Appearance Coy is a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, cold grey eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. He is described as having haughty good looks. Personality Coy is, in general, an arrogant, spiteful bully. His narcissistic nature most likely stemmed from him being spoiled by his parents throughout his childhood. He believes himself superior to most people because of his family’s great wealth and social standing. He frequently behaves cruelly to people from a lower district then himself (making District 2 and 4 the only exceptions), and anyone who is a supporter of the rebels. Most of the time, Coy takes after his bigoted father, Caleb de Colville, as a role model, and frequently boasts about his family's influence and wealth. Relationships Parents Caleb and Alice de Colville both spoil their only child. Once enrolled at the Career Academy Caleb would buy his son very expensive weapons to train with, and duing the Games Alice will as often as possible send care packages to her son. Caleb is colder and more demanding than his wife, criticising his son for getting a lower game score than "name of lower district girl" who is from a lower district. Despite this, Coy greatly admires his father, often boasting about his influence and striving to be like him. Notes and Trivia * Coy de Colville is inspired by Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. * Coy de Colville was the Featured Tribute of the Week for the week of 11/8/15 - 11/14/15 Gallery Coy de Colville.png References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Males Category:District 1 Category:Tributes Category:12 year olds Category:Characters Category:Elvaly's Tributes Category:Elvaly Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer